El complice de la Muerte
by Jearo
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado que es lo que Hao ha pensando en todas sus vidas? su motivos? ilusiones?


El Cómplice de la Muerte  
  
Un destino por cumplir  
  
Escrito estaba en las líneas del tiempo, el motivo y el destino al cual fui convocado a este mundo. Vivía en un apacible pueblo arrinconado en lo alto de la boscosa montaña, donde proliferaba la caería. Mi tutor que fingía ser mi padre es Shaman y desde niño, me esforcé para superarlo o igualarme a el, así como el resto de la familia.  
  
Pronto comprendí que muchos humanos que solicitaban de nuestros servicios nos usaban como arma, ya sea para un animal, enemigo, ellos mismos, incluso a la mujer de ellos, siempre con nuestra siniestra y directa complicidad de la muerte.  
  
Se desato en mi tal repugnancia hacia los humanos y hacia su naturaleza egoísta, que decidí alejarme de mi padre sustituto y seguir mi camino. De este modo podría ser un contra peso al mal, a los que yo consideraba que tenían la culpa, Los Humanos. "Los Humanos siempre o cualquier modo desean la muerte", me decía para mi mismo; Yo les mostrare la verdad. Apenas aprendí sobra la sabiduría de la vida comencé a tener gente que me siguiera, yo era "Su Maestro" y ellos mis "alumnos".  
  
Al principio eran pocos, pero estaba satisfecho de mi mismo. Ninguno de mis "Alumnos" se parecía ahora a los humanos, es verdad que se trataban de humanos sencillos que solo éxitos me proporcionaban. Poco a poco, mi capacidad me dio una vasta y escogida multitud; pero también las oportunidades que mi cómplice necesitara para su cometido. Y ahí comenzaron los desastres. Una oveja que se fue del rebaño, 2, 3, 4 ovejas sin un rumbo fijo al año; El señor de las tinieblas estaba orgulloso de mi.  
  
Examinando escrupulosamente cada una de esas ovejas y revisando todos los hechos acontecidos, me convencí de que la culpa de que se fueran y se alejaran del rebaño era mi culpa; dudando desde el principio como algunos humanos lo hacen, mismo error que tuve por nacer en un cuerpo mortal, no sabiendo valorar mi rebaño, no teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos que ahora me dan asco.  
  
Mis colegas, al escuchar mis patéticas confesiones, se reían, pero yo no podía reír. Ya había sentido para quien hacia todo esto. Había seguido mi propio camino para que los demás vieran la luz, no para que se volvieran ciegos. Y como las ovejas se iban del rebaño, e incluso aumentaban, me decidí abandonar mi camino y decidí no vivir por un tiempo para volver de nuevo................................................................................  
  
El haber sido Shaman, me hizo fácil obtener gran reputación en la aldea en la cual residía después de que estuve dormido 500 años, así que volví a tratar de convencer a los humanos a tratar de guiarlos por el camino del bien por otros métodos, uno muy utilizado por los mismos humanos, la violencia.  
  
De este modo, pensaba, cooperare con la Muerte, pero sin una directa responsabilidad, pues la naturaleza humana es hueca, y solo así pueden entender. No había pasado un año cuando ya me daba cuenta de haber caído en una trampa mas de el. Un joven apache se revelo contra mi y al tratar de hacerlo entender...Murió. Una hermosa joven asesino a su prometido por que el no pensaba igual que yo. Tuve que convencerme, que los humanos estaban expuestos a las trampas de mi cómplice y además con todo e instrucciones.  
  
Pensé largamente sobre los humanos, y decidí que la más inocente forma de lograr que los humanos vieran la paz seria participando en el torneo de los llamados Shamanes. Puede parecer un contrasentido, pero en aquel tiempo nosotros no usábamos armas tan fuertes como las de ahora, y no existía ninguna posibilidad de que alguien saliera lastimado. Pretendía burlarme de el. Llevaba poco tiempo de estar en el torneo, cuando el egoísmo humano despertó de nuevo en mi. No podía de ninguna manera alejarlo de mi por desgracia era parte de mi cuerpo y mente. En mi mente me entro los pensamientos de que ahora era un Shaman con una sola meta "GANAR EL TORNEO". Las peleas me devastaban por la lastima que por desgracia siempre les tuve a los humanos, pero me consolaba pensar que la Muerte, en este caso era responsabilidad colectiva y que los muertos eran MIS enemigos.  
  
Sin embargo al llegar a las finales y al estar aburrido de el torneo trate de convencer a un equipo de que se uniera a mi, a mis ideales, se hacían llamar "SIMENOA". Cuando me halle delante de esos guerreros, mi egoísmo, mi odio, y demás cualidades humanas que todavía tenia salieron al aire...Una vez más...Fui cómplice de la muerte...Y de nuevo decidí no estar en este mundo, pues con lo nefasto de los humanos corriendo por mis venas no podría seguir en paz....  
  
A mi regreso a esta vida mi espíritu me recogió del seno de donde venia, los Asakura, y decidí irme a la montañas, donde por primera vez estuve, todo había cambiado en mi lugar de origen, lógicamente mi padre estaba muerto desde tiempos antiguos, así que para evitar mi siniestra sociedad borre toda memoria de lo que quedaba del pueblo. Con la esperanza fija de volver a tratar de llevar a los humanos a la luz especule de nuevo en viajar por el mundo, sin embargo otra vez, los humanos imperfectos volvían a cometer los mismos errores del pasado.  
  
Me puse en búsqueda de respuestas, y seguí viajando por el mundo, y hubo alo que me sorprendió de toda la gente que trataba de llevarla al camino de la luz, solo poca gente entendía lo que decía, al saber mas de ellos supe que eran Shamanes, la respuesta a mis metas siempre estuvo en mi interior y nunca pude buscarla por mi egoísmo de tratar de arreglar el mundo solo. Así que decidí llamarlos ya no "Alumnos" si no "Compañeros", ya que ellos, pensaba yo, me ayudarían en mi labor de convencer a los demás.  
  
Por algún tiempo estuve tranquilo, pero finalmente no pude escapara a mi terrible destino. Volví a oír de nuevo del torneo de los Shamanes, pensé que era otra segunda oportunidad para cumplir mis objetivos, que seria fácil, que no habría consecuencias....que equivocado estuve, fue en ese torneo del conocimiento que estaba creado por otra esencia, la de un tal Yoh Asakura, descendiente mío, sin embargo lo nombre "HERMANO" por que si no fuera por el no estaría vivo, también me di cuenta que en mi 2da vida había tenido descendencia, un apache llamado Silver. El torneo pasaba y mientras mas conocía a Yoh Asakura trataba de convencerlo de que siguiera mis consejos, no sabía si era por los lazos de sangre que nos unían, o por ser descendiente mío. Pero el caso es que de un modo a otro trate de convencerlo, que equivocado estuve al tratar de hacer eso, ya que el también tenia su propia ideología, pensaba que los Humanos y Los Shamanes se podrían llevar juntos, Buena broma, me dije para mis adentros, Yoh no entendía que nosotros los Shamanes somos superiores a los humanos, de entre todas las especies que he visto ninguna se parece a ellos. Son tan odiosos, tan incomprensibles, odian la naturaleza, sabiendo que son parte de ella. De todos los animales de la creación, el hombre es el único que bebe sin tener sed, come sin tener hambre y habla sin tener nada que decir, y pensé que la idea que Yoh tenia era una estupidez, también supe de una hermosa joven que tiempos atrás había conocido, se hacia llamar "La Doncella de Hierro". Se proclamaba la salvadora de todos los humanos, se hacia creer que era una heroína junto con sus aliados, su ideología era que yo causaba todo el mal, sin embargo ellos causan peores daños que yo, se dicen ser justos cuando son corruptos, Salvadores, cuando en realidad son Farsas, Jean y Yo tuvimos algo mas que amistad en el pasado, pero al comprender mi ideología se alejo de mi, me llamo insano, y se comprometió a que si no podía salvarme al menos no debía de extender mis raíces y mis ideas. No me importa todo lo que piensen de mí, pero la verdad es que no estaba listo y las batallas se dieron, a mis "Amigos" les ofrecí el poder, la grandeza, pero algunos lo desperdiciaron...fueron muy débiles y me di cuenta que no los necesitaba, incluso mi mejor "Amigo" me abandono, según el no era el mismo de siempre, siempre he sido así, pero la verdad, me di cuenta que solo yo me comprendía a mi mismo, no necesitaba de los demás, de hecho nunca lo necesité y seguí yo solo, había alcanzado casi el triunfo, los soldados X habían sacrificado su vidas inútilmente, los espíritus eran míos, Yoh se encontraba dentro de mi....Pero algo salio mal, mi Ira Humana despertó y trato de eliminar a esos insectos entrometidos a los que Yoh llamaba "Amigos"....  
  
Ahora...me encuentro reposando y reflexionando sobre mi vida, mis hechos, tengo otros 499 años para seguir pensando, saber que hice mal...mientras tanto...esperare como siempre lo he hecho, esperare cual es mi destino....esperare a no ser "EL COMPLICE DE LA MUERTE"....y tal vez....Triunfe  
  
Fin...que tal?? Espero sus reviews.....  
  
Una duda en sus reviews....de quien mas les gustaría que tuviera un P.O.V (Punto de vista) ¿?  
  
Len?? Yoh?? Ryu?? Anna....mandelo con sus reviews  
  
Adiosin!!! ^____________^ 


End file.
